


Draco and Harry's dirty little secret

by ILovewritingnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Play, Grimmauld Place, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Smut, licking and sucking and all kinds of touching!!!, multiple chapters of smut, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILovewritingnow/pseuds/ILovewritingnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry have been locked up in Grimmauld place for two weeks, after a night of drinking Draco comes up with a plan to make Harry his sex slave... only it doesn't turn out exactly as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco and Harry's dirty little secret

 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this Harry Potter belongs to JK

 

* * *

 

 

 

Putting down his drink Harry shook his head and squinted at Malfoy, 'What.'

 

'I'd feel more comfortable if we made a promise never to talk about anything that happens here.'

 

Shrugging Harry didn't care, they'd been locked up at Grimmauld Place for two weeks already, surely they wouldn't here too much longer. Getting up, Harry towered over Draco who remained seated. 'Look why are you even saying this.'

 

'I saw you looking.'

 

Harry's heart stopped, running a nervous hand through his hair he cursed himself for being so stupid. 'What are you talking about.'

 

'Oh... This morning, every morning.' Taking a sip of Firewhisky for courage he continued. 'You get a far away look in your eyes and stare at my package when I walk around the kitchen.'

 

'I don't.' Harry saw the look in Malfoys eyes, 'I do but that’s only because your so hard in the mornings.'

 

'Whats the faraway look for.'

 

'I just haven't got my head together at that time.'

 

'Really Potter, your a terrible liar.'

 

Harry felt terribly embarrassed, Malfoy will surely hold this over him forever. 'Shove off Malfoy, what goes on in my head is for me.'

 

Standing up Draco stared at Potters bright green eyes. 'So if you got a chance would you do stuff with me.'

 

'Stuff.' Harry's breath caught.

 

Getting frustrated Draco spat out, 'Potter, you've been eyeballing my cock, if I let you would you suck me off.'

 

Just the thought made Harry hard but hearing Draco say that caused an involuntary gasp to slip out Harry's lips. Stepping closer Harry tentatively put a hand on Draco's hip. This was risky, Harry so wanted to do it but he knew that if Draco blabbed then everyone would know about him. 'How can I trust you'll stay quiet.'

 

Draco knew he was right, Potter did want this. Trying to keep the smirk of his face, Draco took Harry's hand in his. Raising his wand he cast the beginnings of an Unbreakable Vow, 'I Draco Malfoy Promise to keep all things that happen in this house a secret between Harry Potter and myself.'

 

Smiling shyly, Harry could hear his heart beat in his ears as he spoke his part, 'I Harry Potter promise to keep all things that happen in this house a secret between Draco Malfoy and myself.'

 

The moment Harry felt the tingle that completed the spell he moved forwards and kissed Draco. Sliding his tongue into his nemesis. A naughty smile flit across his lips, _taking Draco would be so hot._

Draco gasped when he felt Potters hands fumbling with his pants, he hadn't expected the kiss, it was nice but all he really wanted was to see Harry Potter suck his cock. 'What are you doing.'

 

'Taking your pants off.' Harry pushed Draco's pants down only to find the hottest pair of pink undies he'd ever seen. Stepping back Harry admired Draco and his pink underwear.

 

Draco would have worn something else, these were way too gay. Before Potter could say anything about them Draco pointed a finger at Potter menacingly, 'Not a word Potter.'

 

Fine then, Harry undid his pants and stepped out of them in time to see Draco bending down to pull his socks off. Harry just wanted to push him onto the couch and fuck him right here. Walking up behind Draco he grabbed the boys hips and pulled him close, grinding his cock into Draco's ass.

 

Harry ground against Draco but he didn't like how Draco just stood there stiffly, even so he continued, it felt too good to stop.

 

'Potter, stop. I'm not comfortable with that.'

 

Harry froze, maybe he was going a bit fast.

 

Draco could feel Harry's cock pressing against his arse even though he wasn't into that kind of thing it felt hot knowing the boy who lived wanted him so bad.

 

Pulling Draco's shirt off, Harry groaned at the sight. 'Your perfect.' Running his hands over Draco's milky white flesh Harry knew he couldn't take this much longer.

 

Grabbing Potters shirt Draco pulled it off him, he liked what he saw, Potter looks so vulnerable like this. Pushing on Potters shoulders Draco wanted him to make good on his promise.

 

Harry went to his knees, looking up at Draco he felt nervous. Thinking back Harry tried to think of any loop holes in the Unbreakable Vow. Even as he thought about it, he knew, this was too good a chance to pass up.

Running a shaking hand over Draco's underwear clad cock, Harry smiled brightly as he looked up, the look on Draco's face should have set off alarm bells but Harry was too far gone to care. Then ever so slowly he slipped off Draco's bright pink undies down. Grabbing Draco's cock Harry looked up, 'I never thought I'd ever be in this position.'

 

It was cute how Potter said that but all he wanted was to shove his cock in Potters mouth. 'Get on with it Potter.'

 

Taking hold of Draco's cock, Harry gave it a few experimental pulls. Harry had never seen a hotter sight in his life, without further a due he slipped Draco's hot super had cock into his mouth.

 

Draco moaned in pleasure, placing a hand on Harry's head he encouraged him to go further with each thrust till his cock slipped into Harry's tight throat with every thrust. Pulling out Draco slapped his cock against Potter's cheek, 'lick my balls.'

 

Reaching a hand around Harry felt Draco's bum as he sucked on Draco's balls, he'd long since pulled his own underwear down and now had to stop wanking as all this felt so good he was close to blowing his load.

 

Now both hands kneaded Draco's bum, 'I like your bum.'

 

'Yeah well you're not going anywhere near it.'

 

Harry stopped and looked up at Draco, 'Why.'

 

'Potter, I'm not gay, I just want my cock sucked – now get back to it.'

 

Pushing that to the back of his mind Harry continued sucking the beautiful cock before him. He loved the feel of Draco's hand in his hair as he thrust into him.

 

Draco groaned, Potters mouth felt so good. He could feel he was close to coming, smirking he chose not to tell Potter, Draco wanted Potter to taste his come.

Fisting his own cock Harry knew he was close, the delicious tingling running through his cock was nearing a peek suddenly Draco's cock pulsed and come shot into Harry's mouth.

 

Even though he came Draco continued face fucking Potter, shoving his cock deep down his throat, enjoying the tight feel of Harry's throat. When Potter came Draco didn't stop then, he could feel himself close to coming again. Sitting back on the chair he looked at Potter. 'Keep sucking, I'm going to come again.'

 

Even though he'd already come Harry jumped into action and continued sucking Draco's cock.

 

Draco loved the way Harry did that, he seamed so eager to please. It took longer for him to come the second time and strangely enough the thing that did it was watching Potters soft cock, he wasn't even hard and he's still sucking me off.

 

Harry couldn't believe Draco was letting him do this, if this is all he got to do he'd be happy forever. Draco lent forwards and for a moment Harry wondered what he was going to do then he felt Draco reach around and play with his soft cock.

 

Loving the feel of Harry's manhood in his hands Draco looked down on the boy who lived sucking him off. He was close, running a hand through Harry's hair Draco pushed down hard, shoving his cock deep into Harry, enjoying the spluttering sounds from the unexpected intrusion. Draco came.

 

 

 

 


End file.
